


好奇心

by hypo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypo/pseuds/hypo
Summary: 想法是宫侑x佐久早，实际效果接近宫侑&佐久早，未检测出明显出cp向。R-18，口交。“记得佐久早吧？那个成天说细菌啊病毒之类的怪人，还真是在训练以外都戴着口罩哎，一副别人都是病原体的样子。”“很好奇。所以我就给他口射了。”
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 40





	好奇心

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我们川和书墨同学的激情头脑风暴——也感谢不嫌我吵给我beta的朋友——

《好奇心》

佐久早圣臣裸着下身坐在长椅上，宫侑蹲在他双腿中间，把半勃的阴茎含进嘴里。

紧张地收紧的下腹，漂亮的小腿弧度，结实的大腿线条，都被汗水浸泡出色情感。只是因为在口交之前，宫侑出于好奇，把手掌放在佐久早的大腿上，拇指暧昧地压着大腿内侧的肌肉，从膝盖一路缓慢摩挲到大腿根部，就足够让这个无实操经验的处男，抖得像是刚做完五分钟深蹲。——不一定是爽的，也可能是单纯不习惯别人的触碰，不能期待一个把人群视作垃圾的洁癖，短时间内进化出对皮肤接触的热爱。佐久早没能当场把宫侑踢开，也就失去了当天最后一次机会。

宫侑在沐浴液的气味里深呼吸，嗅到一点前液的腥味，舌面像舔冰淇淋般压着龟头勾动，舌尖着意一刮铃口，微垂的阴茎由五指扶正，握着柱身，把前端送进嘴里。抱着“真的是性冷淡吗？”的好奇心，再含深一点、再多吮几下，收敛啧啧的舔掠和粘稠的吮吸声，终于意料之中地收获绷紧的肌肉，以及一瞬间加重的呼吸。

一声清晰的、湿漉漉的喘息，佐久早圣臣迅速捏住鼻翼、手掌死死压着嘴唇和下颌，像是要把没藏好的呻吟都沉到水底。但那些声音不能吞咽，无法克制，不是能咽下的石头，而是终会浮出水面的冰山。另外一只手按在长凳上，攥紧，指关节发白。野兽为捕兽夹所困，用爪子徒劳无功地推着铁条，佐久早圣臣为快感所困，用指甲试图在掌心掐出一线清明。

——总该硬了吧？

二传手的手掌轮流握住两个阴囊，手指把玩着洁净无毛的下体，无规律亦无章法，像是出自纯粹探索的好奇心。宫侑把牙齿收进嘴唇，用下颌的挤压给予阴茎恰到好处的压力，整根舌头托着柱身，不断调整着前后摆头的速度和节奏，两腮随着动作收紧又放松——傻子才会保持一个节奏一直吮，太累。

宫侑时不时向上看去。整根吐出的时候，全部含入的时候；只留一个头部在嘴里的时候，嘴唇几乎要触到根部的时候；舌头煽情地绕着龟头，一点点把阴茎吞进去的时候。他看见佐久早额头上纵向排列的两颗痣，皱起的眉，泛红的眼角，然后止步于像是口罩一样遮掩着下半张脸的手。

——很遗憾啊，不能看见表情，我还蛮好奇呢……

宫侑失望地再一次张开嘴，再一次嘴唇箍着阴茎底部含入，下颌发酸，他不着痕迹地调整了一下角度，技巧性地用上颚去挤压龟头，制造刺激——对于经验几乎为零的佐久早圣臣来说，根本用不到深喉，这么骗骗他就够了。

——还是不够爽？啊，真难缠，多给你一点好了。

佐久早圣臣下意识向后缩了一下，像是被宫侑喷洒在他下腹的炽热呼吸灼伤，呼吸无法控制地加快，他本能地挺腰，被坐姿限制，没能进得更深；放在椅子上的手颤抖到无法支撑身体，挣扎着去抓宫侑的头发。

——你差不多该认输了吧？

宫侑想笑，胜券在握的愉悦感甚至胜过好奇心，嘴被阴茎塞满，只漏出一声喉咙的震动。探进头发表层的手指骤然收紧，宫侑在佐久早圣臣克制不住之前，迅速地握住后者的手腕，防止这个小处男真的失控到压着他后脑往下按的地步。

——这次赢的人是我。

宫侑闭着眼，想着佐久早那柔软到惊人的手腕此时握在自己手里，空着的手解开自己的运动裤，把阴茎掏出来。

比体温略低的精液断续地喷出来，宫侑用舌头托着嘴里的阴茎等他射完，不时上下滑动着，舔舐颤动的柱体延长快感。他仍仰着头，放任口腔里装不下的乳白液体从嘴角溢出，另一部分伴随着软下来的阴茎，与过量的唾液一起滑离嘴唇。下颚细小的绒毛湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上，宫侑满不在乎地用指尖抹过嘴唇，短暂地拉出粘稠而淫靡的细丝。

“……你真是、烂得要死啊”

“哎～～被臣这么说好伤心哦，明明也有爽到吧？”

“记得佐久早吧？那个成天说细菌啊病毒之类的怪人，还真是在训练以外都戴着口罩哎，一副别人都是病原体的样子。”

“很好奇。所以我就给他口射了。”

“……你还真是一如既往地烂到骨子里了啊。”

宫侑说得轻松，在聊天的时候，以陈述的语气，用平常的态度；宫治听得无感，心不在焉地吐槽着，完全没有干涉对方做法的意思。

在那之后的一次主场比赛，宫治站在柜台后面，不得不看到双胞胎兄弟扎眼金发的同时，视野里普通地出现了海藻一样蜷曲的黑发。比赛结束，他看着那几个人一起走出来，漠不关心地想了一句真可怜。

如果还有2：  
：别总是一副被强暴的样子吧  
：嘴被操的是我啊


End file.
